This invention relates to a launcher platform and, in one specific embodiment, a launcher platform mounted on a vehicle such as a military HMMWV (xe2x80x9cHUM-Vxe2x80x9d) vehicle and equipped with advanced medium range air-to-air missiles (xe2x80x9cAMRAAMsxe2x80x9d).
Firepower and mobility are two key features of the United States military""s air defense system. Unfortunately, there are tradeoffs between mobility and firepower: the greater the firepower, the more missiles that are required; the higher the number of missiles, the less achievable mobility.
In one prior art weapon system, four AMRAAM model AIM-120 A, B, or C missiles were mounted on rails on a launcher platform which, in turn, was mounted on a military HUM-V vehicle. Once driven to a strategic position, the launcher platform is elevated and/or rotated and the missiles fired. Such a system, however, did not exhibit the maximum firepower since it was limited to only four missiles.
Moreover, the AIM-120C model missile is only one of four current models of AMRAAM style missiles. Other models include the AIM-120A, the AIM-120B, and the extended range version of the AMRAAM. And, these different model missiles have different size fins. The fins of the AIM-120C missile, for example, occupy an imaginary box 12.4 inches square while, in contrast, the fins of the AIM-120A and AIM-120B, and extended range missiles occupy a 17.44 inch square box.
But, not all military divisions currently have a uniform complement of missiles. The United States Marine Corps, for example, has both the AIM-120C and the AIM-120B models in inventory. Unfortunately, some prior art launcher platforms were not specifically designed or configured to accept, at one time, both AIM-120C and AIM-120B model missiles.
Moreover, there are very tight military specifications concerning the weight, length, and width of the launcher platform. For example, the launcher platform for the HUM-V vehicle must be less than 86 inches in width so that it does not interfere with anything as the HUM-V vehicle travels to a launch site and also so that the HUM-V vehicle can be loaded into a C-130 transport aircraft with the launch platform and missiles in place. The length of the launch platform, in turn, must not extend forward of the vehicle""s bumper nor rear of the vehicle""s tow bar. Also, individual missiles weigh as much as 350 pounds. Thus, the weight of the launcher platform must be kept to a minimum so that the launch platform and the missiles can be air lifted easily. Moreover, the center of gravity of the platform with the missiles in place thereon must be as low as possiblexe2x80x94again to insure the mobility requirements of the HUM-V transport vehicle are not adversely affected.
As stated above, the fins of the AIM-120A and AIM-120B missiles occupy a box almost 18 inches square. Were five of these missiles placed in-line on the platform, they would occupy 90 inches. Adequate space on the order of about 1-inch between adjacent missiles is also required and another 5 inches is required for the erectable antenna mast centrally located on the missile support platform. Thus, the total is 99 inches. Such an orientation clearly exceeds the 86 inch width requirement. Moreover, if the missiles were placed side by side on the platform, it would be difficult or near impossible for military personal to correctly install the fins on the missiles.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a more versatile launcher support platform.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher platform which can accommodate additional missiles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher platform which can accommodate different model missiles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher platform which has a low center of gravity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher platform which meets certain predefined weight, width, and length requirements.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher platform which, in one specific embodiment, can accommodate two AIM-120A or AIM-120B model missiles and three AIM-120C model missiles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher platform which, in one specific embodiment, can accommodate six AIM-120C model missiles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher platform which, in one specific embodiment, can accommodate four AIM-120A or AIM-120B model missiles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher support platform which, in one specific embodiment, can accommodate four extended range AMRAAM missiles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher support platform which does not interfere with the launch vehicle""s mobility or interfere with the launch vehicle when the launch platform is elevated and/or rotated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher support platform which facilitate easy installation of the fins on the missiles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher platform which is monolithic in construction and reliably produced by casting techniques.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a launcher platform which exhibits the flexibility to install various combinations of missile types.
The invention results from the realization that a launcher platform which can accommodate additional missiles and thus supports a higher fire power capability and which can also accommodate missiles of different configurations and yet which does not affect launch vehicle mobility and maintains a low center of gravity and meets certain predefined weight, width, and length requirements can be effected by elevating the intermediate rails on the platform above the rails adjacent to them to a height where the fins of the missiles on the rails are interleaved and also by offsetting the elevated rails rearwardly so that the fins can be installed more easily on the missiles and also so that the fins of the two outer missiles do not interfere with anything as the launcher platform is elevated and/or rotated.
One design goal of the preferred embodiment is to accommodate as many AIM-120C model missiles as possible (e.g., six at fixed sites or during low mobility requirements and five during high mobility requirements) since, in the future, these types of missiles will be the most prevalent and yet to also accommodate as many AIM-120A and/or AIM-120B style missiles as possible (in some cases in conjunction with AIM-120C and/or extended range missiles) since divisions such as the United State Marine Corps still have these model missiles in inventory.
In the specific design of the preferred embodiment, the total width occupied by the six AIM-120C missiles is only 80 inchesxe2x80x94well below the 86 inch maximum width requirement and a great improvement over the prior art which was limited to only four AIM-120C missiles.
This invention features a launcher platform comprising a support structure and a plurality of rails mounted on the support structure for supporting missiles thereon. Each adjacent rail is preferably elevated above the other rails to accommodate additional missiles and different type missiles while maintaining a low center of gravity.
In the preferred embodiment, there are six rails total, three on each side of the support structure, and the intermediate rails on each side are elevated above the other rails. In other embodiments, there are N total rails where N is an even number, N/2 rails on each side of the support structure, and the minority of the rails are elevated.
In the preferred embodiment, the adjacent rails are also offset rearwardly from the other rails. Typically, it is the elevated rails which are offset rearwardly from the other rails. If there are six rails total, three on each side of the support structure, the intermediate rails on each side are elevated above and offset rearwardly from the other rails. In other embodiments, there are N rails total where N is an even number, N/2 rails on each side of the support structure, and the minority of the rails are offset rearwardly from the other rails.
In the preferred embodiment, the support structure is a monolithic platform and includes a set of mounting pads for each rail. Typically, the mounting pads are cast as a part of the platform. To meet certain military requirements, the platform typically has a predetermined width and a predefined length.
In the preferred embodiment, the platform is made of aluminum or a composite material. Typically, the rails are symmetrically arranged with respect to the center line of the platform.